Life as a Dauntless
by DivergentPhoenix
Summary: Tris just kissed Four at the rankings. Follow their life if the war never happened! Friendships, Marriages, Babies, Fights, etc. COMPLETE FOURTRIS!
1. The Rankings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent even though my initials are VR. Never have, never will. I wish I did, though:)**

**This is my first story, so please cut me some slack.**

**Tris POV**

_I can't believe it! I just kissed Tobias in front of the whole of Dauntless! _

I slowly look at him straight in his deep, ocean blue eyes, and see that he has a faint smile playing on his lips. Then I turn my head to look at Christina and Will, whose jaws have dropped down to the floor. I wouldn't blame them, I mean, they did just see their best friend kiss their former instructor.

Then I hear, "Four is so gonna get some tonight!"

I look at Tobias and the blush creeps up his neck. Before I know what's happening, I feel his soft, warm lips firmly touch mine and I wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist. I pull away, he grins and shouts out to Dauntless, "This here, this is my girlfriend!"

I blush and pull him away from the crowd, but I don't get far as Christina stops me right outside of the Pit.

"Trissy got a boyfriend, Trissy got a boyfriend!" She squeals happily. I stand there, shocked. I guess I expected more of an interrogation than congratulations from Christina.

"WHEN? WHERE? HOW? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She fires off. _There it is, _I think to myself. Through all of this, Tobias just stands there, with an amused look on his face. I open my mouth to speak when Tobias moves his lips to my ear and whispers, "I'll catch up with you later. I'm sure that Zeke and Shauna will want an explanation." With a feather-like kiss behind my ear, he's gone.

I turn back to Christina, "After we threw the Erudite reports in the chasm and I followed T-Four," I start, careful not to say Tobias in front of them, "We went through his fear landscape and he kissed me. Obviously, I kissed him back. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think that my rank was a result of favoritism."

"Wait, back up. So, you know all of Four's fears? What are they? Like, rainbows and marshmallows? " She asks.

"Yes, Christina, my boyfriend is afraid of marshmallows and rainbows," I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice, "I'm never going to tell you what Four is-" I'm interrupted by Uriah pouncing on my back and yelling "Congratulations, Trissy!"

I push him off of by back, and sock him in the shoulder. **Hard. **And then, I wonder out loud, "Really, what is with you guys calling me Trissy today?"

"It's just fun, Trissy, and that hurt by the way," He says pouting, "Also, my idiot brother Zeke is holding an after initiation party today at 7. Want to come? Wouldn't be a party without the first ranked initiate!"

"I'll-" I start, but I'm interrupted by Christina. "She'll be there!" She chirps, and drags me off to get ready.

I internally groan, and say to myself, _Why do I always get sentenced to torture?_

"I heard that Tris," she scolds, "It's not torture, it's fashion."

This time I don't hold in my groan.

-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-

**Tobias POV**

While Tris is talking to Christina, I throw a sideways glance and see Zeke, who has his arm wrapped around Shauna's waist, mouthing, "FOUR HAS A GIRLFRIEND," in such an annoying way that makes me want to punch him. I whisper-explain to Tris that Zeke and Shauna would want an explanation and unwillingly walk away from her.

I walk up to Zeke, and am greeted by, "Nice job, man! You got yourself a girl! And a hot one at that," He says, grinning, while I am probably the twin of a tomato. "But does this have anything to do with her first place ranking, right above my idiot brother? Did she sleep her way to the top? Not that I care about Uriah," He adds hastily.

I am in shock, I mean, I thought that at least Zeke would believe in me to do the right thing. At this point, Shauna interjects, "Come on Zeke, I don't think that Four, of all people, would sleep with an initiate for her ranking. I think he really is in love with Tris. He never took any interest in a girl until she came to Dauntless."

"Thanks Shauna. And Ezekiel Pedrad, first of all, I don't have any involvement in the ranking process. Never have, never will. My job is just to train the new initiates. Also, Tris did NOT sleep her way to the top. She's a way better person than any of those slutty, whore-ish, bitchy girls that you sent me on dates with. We started dating during the second stage of initiation. She's changed me, and I love her with all my heart. I just haven't told her yet because I want to at the right time," I clarify, seething with rage, as well as still blushing from when I openly declared my love for Tris.

"I didn't mean any offense man, and I didn't realize just how much you loved her. I can see how you hated those girls. I hated them too, I just wanted to get a rise out of you, and _Ezekial_? Really? Only my mom calls me that," He says, smiling.

"I-," I'm about to yell at Zeke, when I'm interrupted by, "Congratulations, Trissy!" I tear my eyes away from my best friend to my girlfriend, who was just flattened by Uriah. I'm about to go and help her, but she pushes Uriah off of her with quite a bit of force, might I add. Then she socks him in the shoulder, to which I start to chuckle.

"She's strong, for a stiff," Zeke says, surprised.

Shauna joins the conversation and scolds, "Zeke, she's Dauntless now. And she was the first ranked initiate, what do you expect?"

I, on the other hand, stand there and watch Tris' conversation while I contribute my own thoughts, "That's my girl!"

"That reminds me, Four, you up for a little Candor or Dauntless at my place, tonight, at 7?"

I think it over. I've always gone to Zeke's parties, which always end with either Candor or Dauntless, Spin the Bottle, Never have I ever, or Bed, Wed, or Dead. I mostly have a couple drinks, and then play the game with our close friends. It's never been all that interesting, but this time, Tris will be here to liven things up, so I say, "It couldn't hurt."

At that very moment, I see Tris get whisked away by Christina, probably to lay out her dress before dinner. As she passes me, she gives me look that says, _I will kill you the next time I see you for this._

I laugh, shake my head and walk back to my apartment to think about the most beautiful girl in the world, my Tris.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? A little short, I know. The next chapter is a filler. **

**Any specific Candors or Dauntlesses? Please PM me or review them, and I will give you credit in the chapter!**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**P.S. Candors and Dauntlesses are my code for Truths or Dares;)**

**-TobiasTris4ever **


	2. Leadership?

**Tris POV**

As Christina drags me away to get our clothes laid out, I shoot Tobias a murderous look. He just chuckles, shakes his head in amusement and walks away. When Christina finally comes to a stop, I see Marlene and Lynn, with a girl who has long brown hair, and sparkling green eyes. She seems familiar.

"Tris, this is Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna," She explains, gesturing towards each girl.

Kind of annoyed that she dragged me here for introductions, I say, "Um, Christina, I already know Marlene and Lynn. And I knew you looked familiar, Shauna. We met on the zip line, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I remember you, you were the first sti-Abnegation on the zip line. And you loved it!" She replies, laughing.

"Yes, yes I-," I start laughing with her, but Christina interrupts me with, "Come on people! We've got work to do!" She bustles toward the closet, which she then opens to reveal hundreds of clothes. Sparkly, tight, formal, you name it, and Christina will have it in that closet. "So, since this is Candor or Dauntless, we need to wear lay-,"

This time I interrupt her with, "Hold up. What's Candor or Dauntless?," I ask, blushing beet red. Everyone starts laughing, and Marlene starts with, "Oh, Tris, you've got **a lot **to learn! Zeke's and Uriah's parties always start with some drinking, dancing, maybe even karaoke, and end with them shunning everybody out except for close friends, to play one of the four: Candor or Dauntless, Spin the Bottle, Never have I ever, or Bed, Wed, or Dead," Christina drags her away to choose clothing.

Shauna continues with, "Candor or Dauntless is truth or dare. Basically, you are given a truth or dare, your choice, and you do it, then pick another person. If you don't do the truth or dare, then you have to take of an article of clothing. Shoes or socks don't count. That's why we have to layer up. Spin the bottle is where you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss them. If it lands in the middle of two people, you kiss the person on the right side. If it's the same sex, you still have to kiss their lips."

"Tris, come over here! You can choose your layers with me to help you, and while your doing that, I can explain the rest." I walk over to Christina and stare at the wardrobe. I look at the sparkly crop tops, tank tops, shiny tights, and shorts, leather jackets, jeans, etc. Christina takes over with, "Never have I ever is where we go around the circle and take turns saying what we have never done. If people in the circle have done it, they take a shot. Bed, Wed, or Dead, is where someone in the circle gives you three names, and you have to choose who you would rather sleep with, marry, or kill. "

At this point, I think I know what I want to wear, so I confirm with Christina. "Christina, I think I want to wear the black and silver striped tights, under the black shorts. Then, that silver and black sparkly crop top over a black tank top and a leather jacket."

"OH MY GOSH! Tris has a sense of fashion! Lynn looks up from the T-Shirt she's holding and makes a face at Christina. Marlene and Shauna are just laughing silently. "I think that I should explain one more thing," Christina starts, I nod for her to continue and she says, "Seven minutes in heaven." The others groan, and she simply continues, not even fazed, "Seven minutes in heaven is where you have to go in a closet with another person who you don't choose, and make out. Or at least do something."

I can imagine my face right now. Bright red of embarrassment.

"Also, Never have I ever. We played this a lot in Candor because its about honesty. So we go around the circle, saying things that we have never done. If someone says something that you have done, you take a shot.

"Uh, Christina? You already explained that!" I say, holding in my laugh.

"Oh. Right. I knew that." She says, disbelievingly. The rest of us just chuckle, and keep going.

As I turn to look at my friends, I see that Shauna has picked out something very similar to me. Red, where I have silver, and a sweatshirt instead of a leather jacket. Marlene has a black long-sleeved t-shirt with a short-sleeve over that, and a pair of black capris. Lynn has just chosen a t-shirt and some jeans. I don't think that she will be refusing any truths or dares any time soon.

-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-

We head down to the cafeteria and line up to get our food. I get a hamburger, some tossed salad and a giant slab of dauntless cake. What can I say? I'm a dauntless through and through. I sit down at our usual table with Uriah, Christina, Will, Marlene, and Lynn, but today, Tobias, Zeke and Shauna have decided to join us. Tobias comes up behind me and whispers, "Hi, there, Tris," in that sexy, deep, voice of his, and it makes me shudder. He smiles at this and sits down beside me with Zeke and Shauna across from him, Christina and Will next to me, and Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn across from them.

I munch on the salad greens, while Zeke and Uriah make fun of each other and Shauna and I stare at each other like, _Really?_ Then, Zeke starts some real conversation and says, "So, Tris, how's it feel to be ranked first, right above my idiot brother?," He ruffles Uriah's hair, and Uriah grunts in annoyance.

"Honestly, I don't know. I never expected to be first in the first place, so really, I'm just shocked." I say truthfully.

"Really, Tris?," Tobias says looking at me quizzically, "You had a good rank in the fights and stage one, especially after you pummeled Molly," Everyone chuckles, and I blushed, "and you were first in stage two, and you basically had the best time for fear landscapes. How could you not be first?," He leans towards me and whispers, "By the way, you look really cute when you blush." I heat up and blush like crazy.

Then Christina starts with, "Now, about that. What's going on between you and Four?," Everyone murmurs in agreement except for Shauna and Zeke, and I remember that Tobias explained things to them.

"Don't mortify the poor girl, I'll tell you people what's going on if you keep your mouths shut and change the topic." Shauna says.

Just then, Max himself comes up to our table and asks for me to meet him outside in the hallway. I look at everyone, shrug, get out of my seat and threaten my friends to not take my cake. They look horrified, including Tobias, who inches himself away from me, so I leave.

Max sees this display and says, "What did you say to scare them? Especially Four? He's a prodigy and they're Dauntless for gods sakes!"

"I may or may not have threatened to blow up the whole supply of dauntless cake overnight if they touched my slice while I was gone," I say mischievously.

He chuckles, and says, "Dauntless members sure love their cake!," His tone turns more serious, "The reason that I called you out here is because I am stepping down as head of Dauntless, and I don't want to leave Dauntless to any of the other Dauntless leaders. I want you and Four to head Dauntless.," I open my mouth to speak, but he starts again, "I didn't call Four out here, because I knew that he would reject the offer. I want you to persuade the both of you to take it. You are both Dauntless prodigies. Please?," I have never seen Max beg, and I wonder, "Why me? Why me and Four and not just him?"

"Because the two of you are a team. You work well alone, but the two of you together is even better. You are a great Dauntless, and so is he. So, I want you to both lead this faction."

"How long do I have to make a decision?," I say.

"Until the jobs ceremony tomorrow. If you choose to head Dauntless, when you step on to the stage, you have to yell out, 'I choose to head Dauntless' And then, I'll step in, and let them know that this was on my wish, and that I'm stepping down."

"I'll let you know our decision tomorrow," I say shakily, overwhelmed.

-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-

I walk back to my table, and see my friends staring at me. I see my dauntless cake still sitting there, so I sit down and I am bombarded with questions. I hold my hand out to signal that they stop. "I know that you all have the same question, so I'll answer it.," I look at Tobias, and stare into his beautiful eyes for a second, the eyes that give me courage and strength every time that I see them, "Max called me into the hallway, not for a bad reason, but a very, very, good one.," I pause to calm my nerves, and sense everybody's eyes burning holes through my flesh, and continue, "Max is stepping down, and he wants Four and I to take his place."

Then the shouting begins.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I know that this wasn't Candor or Dauntless, but it is more like a filler chapter. What do you want Tris and Tobias to do? PM me or R&amp;R your opinion. The next chapter is the rest of this evening, the party, Candor or Dauntless, etc. The chapter after that, will be the jobs ceremony, where you find out their decision! I might even put it in the next chapter if you R&amp;R! :)**

**-TobiasTris4ever **


	3. Candor or Dauntless

**Four POV**

I sit there, still and shocked. Max has already asked me to go into leadership a million times, but I never thought that he would step down. I might accept this time, because I'll have Tris at my side. We would have equal authority, and life would be perfect...If I told her that I love her, and that she should move in with me. I have never felt so in love, before I met Tris. She is the light in my extremely dark world. I can't grow the balls to simply just ask her to move in with me. I can't even tell her that I love her.

"Four?," Tris' angelic voice enters my thoughts.

"Huh?," I respond. _Really Tobias? Huh?_

"Do you want to go talk about this?," She looks at the silver watch on her wrist, "for the next half hour? The girls," She gives Christina a pointed and annoyed look, "are going to drag me away to get ready at 6."

"Ok, not a problem, let's go to my apartment. Shauna, you know where that is.," I say, and sling my arm around Tris' shoulder and lead her down the familiar paths to my apartment.

-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6-=10

We plop down on my bed, and I start with, "I have been asked to lead Dauntless by Max, and I never accepted. Not once.," Her jaw drops in confusion and surprise, and I continue, "But, now that you're here, I might just accept. That is, if you do too."

"I-I don't know. I would like to, a lot, especially because I would have you, with me. To lean on for support, in hard times, and all of that.," She pauses, and I am relieved that she thinks the same way I do, "If you decide to take the leadership, then I will take it with you. I, personally want to lead Dauntless. You know, make it a little less ruthless. And safer for divergents.," She whispers the last part.

I study her face for a moment. And then the rest of her. She says she's not curvy, or is too thin, or has too tiny breasts, but she is wrong. _Where did I get so off topic? Oh, well, I'm thinking about something beautiful and I never want to stop. _She's always perfect to me. Maybe she hasn't noticed, but she has quite a lot of curves since before initiation. Her breasts have grown too, and she has grown taller, tall enough that I don't have to bend, and she doesn't have to stretch, to kiss. "Tobias," she whispers, noticing that I'm staring at her so lustfully.

I lean in and carefully fit my mouth to hers. She kisses back, and licks my bottom lip, but to tease her, I keep us kissing close-mouthed. She tugs on my brown locks impatiently, so I let her in. Our tongues dance together, and explore each others mouths, but when my hands trail to the hem of her shirt, I know that I've gone too far. She pulls away and a couple of emotions race through me. Hurt, confusion, longing, are some. Just to name a few. She sees the look in my eyes, and rushes to say, "Tobias, you did nothing wrong...I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. But, there's something that I need to tell you. Do you remember when I asked you if you were watching my simulation and you said no?," I nod, confused, but relieved that I didn't make a mistake, and she continues, "Well, you were in it. My simulation, I mean."

I feel like jumping in to the chasm right about now. The woman I love is afraid of me. I always knew that I would turn out like Marcus. "What? You're afraid of me?," I ask, releasing my thoughts into the open.

Realization dawns on her face, and she hurries to clear it up, "No, no! Tobias, why would you think that! I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of being with you. Being with anyone, and the actual fear? It was intimacy.," She says, wildly blushing.

"Tris, this is new to me too! Did you expect that I'd done this before? If all I wanted was sex, then you wouldn't have been the first person that I went to.," She slowly looks down and walks away and I realize what I said as she goes to put her hand on the doorknob.

I grab her by her waist, and hold her close to me. She struggles, and I say to her, "Tris, I'm sorry that was not what I meant. I meant that you aren't like that. You're not like those slutty, caked with make-up dauntless girls. You're smart, selfless, brave, honest, kind, and beautiful.,' she stops struggling and listens to the rest of what I have to say, so I whisper, "Actually, you aren't beautiful.," Hurt crosses her features and I continue, "You're gorgeous. And extremely sexy."

She turns around in my arms and shyly smiles, blushing, and asks, "So, leaders?"

I reply, with a smile, "Leaders." And I kiss her slowly and passionately...until I hear Christina scream, "TRIS! GET OUT HERE SO THAT WE CAN DO YOUR HAIR AND MAKE UP! I DO NOT WANT TO KICK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

She sighs, "I guess that's my cue.," She lightly pecks me on the lips, "See you at the party, Four," She says, careful to not use my real name in case they're listening at the door. I smile, and open the door for her, and look towards getting ready for the party myself.

-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-

**Tris POV**

Christina drags me back to what I assume is Shauna's apartment. I see Marlene, Shauna and Lynn already ready with their make up and outfits. "FINALLY," shouts Marlene exasperated, "Can we dress you up now?"

"Fine." I say, wanting to leave.

They leave me to slip on the clothes that we left here before going outside. On my call, they walk back into the room, and I sarcastically spin for them, like a model. "Tris, that makes you look extremely sexy," Shauna winks, dragging out the 'y', "Four's going to love that outfit!"

"Ok, now for make-up," Christina starts, then Lynn interrupts with, "Good luck, Tris. They managed to get eye shadow on me, so imagine what they'll do to you." I look at Lynn and suddenly notice the bright purple eye shadow, as well as the thick black mascara. _Why did I sign myself up for torture? _I question myself, and then I get dragged in front of Shauna's dressing table mirror, onto a stool, and the first thing I feel is a tug on my hair. Then, I feel three brushes on my face, poking everything at the same time. The tugs and swishes, mixed with the pokes and prods, last for a half an hour. Then I feel a wetness on my cuticles. I see that its Marlene, with nail polish. I sit through it, and keep my eyes trained on myself in the mirror, noticing all of the little changes throughout my face, every second, and I swear they think I'm dead because in unison, they all stop and stare at my face. "What? I'm alive! I want to get this over with, so hurry up and finish!"

Marlene chuckles and replies, "Ok, ok. We're done. You want to look at yourself in the mirror one final time?" I move my eyes back to the reflective glass and see the silver eye shadow and the medium mascara that makes my eyes noticeably pop! I have slight blush on my cheeks, and I didn't notice, but they managed to paint my nails striped with silver and black. They finished that with a top coat. _Wow, I've been around Christina WAY too much! _I laugh to myself, then direct my attention back to my clone. I see that the girl I'm looking at has slightly wavy hair left down that reaches the bottom of her back. She really, truly, looks beautiful. I see her cherry red lips spread into a smile, and her perfectly white, straight teeth complement her look perfectly. Her eyes aren't dull, and her smile is radiant. "How is it, Tris," Someone behind me asks, and it is then when I realize that this perfect girl in the mirror, she is me. Maybe Tobias has been right all this time...

I turn back to my best friends, and answer, "I look beautiful. Thank you!"

Shauna laughs, "We didn't make you look beautiful, you are already that naturally. We just highlighted it a little." Everyone murmurs in agreement, even Lynn.

"So, can we go now?"

"Wait. You know what karaoke and lap dances are right?" Shauna asks hopefully. I nod, showing that I understand.

"Ok, we can go then."

-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10

We reach Zeke's apartment and see that the party's in full swing. A disco ball, drunk people, a bar full of drinks (which explains the drunk people), drunk people dancing, and...I finally spot him. Tobias. He's on the couch, laughing and talking with some Dauntless members that I don't recognize. When he sees me, his eyes widen and he smiles and waves me over. I turn to Marlene who's watching this whole exchange, swooning.

"I'm leaving to my man! Go find yours! I know you like Uriah," I whisper evilly.

"Wh-Wha-Wait!" I leave Marlene spluttering and I swing my hips while walking towards Tobias. His eyes widen the size of baseballs, which I've heard are used in a game from the past. He pulls me onto his lap and introduces me to the other men.

"Hey Guys, this is that amazing girl I was talking about, my girlfriend, the beautiful Tris Prior. Tris, this is James, Frank and Alexander. They all work in the control room with me." I hear a couple whoops, 'hot damns', and 'sexy as fucks'.

Tobias yells, exasperated, "Hey, guys, MY girlfriend!"

"I think you're doing him some good, Tris. Four's finally opening up to people." I hear who I think is James, say. Tobias pouts.

I laugh and say, "I'm glad that I'm doing some good!"

They all soon leave, noticing that we want time alone. I feel a hot breath on my neck and I shudder. "You look so fucking sexy, Tris."

I feel something poking my thigh and I giggle. I put on my best seductive look and I turn to straddle him. "Someone's excited," I tease while he starts blushing and panting. We make out and talk for the next hour (or two) until we hear, "If you are not Four, Tris, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Will, Christina or Shauna, I suggest that you get your asses out of my apartment NOW!" Zeke was standing on the karaoke speakers with a microphone screaming at his party guests. I guess that's how it works in Dauntless.

People slowly start trudging away, and our 'group' forms a circle. "So, what should we play?" There are multiple shouts for Candor or Dauntless, so we go ahead and start the game.

Zeke looks around and his eyes land on me. Oh no. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," There are multiple gasps, and I don't know what's wrong until Tobias whispers in my ear, "Zeke has the worst dares in the entire faction. Nobody has even tried one of them, they all stripped."

"I can take him," I say confidently.

"I dare you to...backflip, back handspring, aerial, cartwheel, twist, front handspring and round off in the pit." The room is silent. So silent that a mouse's squeak would be as loud as a mega speaker.

I smirk. What Zeke doesn't know is that I'm extremely flexible. In Abnegation, I snuck into an Amity class by riding the train to learn Gymnastics at night. But what Zeke doesn't know will hurt him today.

"Ok," I say, shrugging. Everybody has their mouth wide open, including Tobias and Zeke. "Oh, shut your mouths, you'll catch flies. Now I think that you'll want to watch this, so let's go."

I walk to the center of the pit with my friends parading behind me. It's extremely busy and I want people to watch this, though, so I put my fingers in my mouth and whistle, loud. Another one of my many talents. Everybody immediately stops what they're doing to look at me. "Hey people. So I was dared by this idiot," I point to Zeke who turns red, "to put on a 'show' for you." Some of the men start salivating and I feel Tobias growing tense behind me. "And no, it has nothing to do with stripping." Everyone laughs, I turn around to face my friends, wave and I fancily position my hands above me. I take in a deep breath and...I flip backwards, using momentum and springing myself backwards again. I spin, doing a cartwheel without hands, I jump, flip in the air and land. I use arm strength to spring and flip forward, then doing a basic round off. I receive an applause that, if compared to a stadium applause level, would be even higher.

Just to show Zeke up, I walk up to a giant mass of people tell them to stay put no matter what, and take a few steps back. I charge, bouncing up and flipping like a torpedo over their heads. Out of the corner of my eye I see my friends running at pace with me to see where I land. My momentum keeps me going and I see that the mass ends soon. I look towards landing. I hit the ground lightly, finishing in a somersault then standing back up. The applause is deafening. I blush, and head back with my friends, to Zeke's apartment.

We form a circle again, and I see that I've successfully boggles everyone's mind. "What?" I ask innocently.

"That was extremely sexy, Tris. You flipping like that," Tobias pulls me onto his lap, effectively showing me that he has a 'situation'.

"Tris, you are the first person to accept one of my dares in about 10 years. I think that deserves applause," I get a round of applause, so I stand up, make a fake bow, and sit back down. "Where did you learn that?" Zeke asks.

"I'm less stiff than you guys think."

"We know. Now where the hell did you learn that?" Marlene asks.

"Fine. When I was younger, a train always passed through Abnegation at approximately 12 o'clock each and every night. One night, I was extremely restless. I was never for Abnegation, as you can tell," Everybody nods rapidly, "I'd always admired Dauntless, and I always watched jump on and off trains everyday. My dad called Dauntless 'hooligans',"

"Hey!" Uriah yells.

"Whatever. So, I jumped the train that night. Turns out, I fell asleep on the train. When I woke up, and the train was stopped in Amity. Apparently, some peppy, Amity kids learned gymnastics at night. I watched them and taught myself every other night."

"Wow." I hear people murmur at the same time.

"Anyway, Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!"

"Never coming back Uriah."

"What's a pansycake?" I ask.

"It's Dauntless slang meaning coward, in a playful-ish way."

"Whatever. How many times have you and Christina done 'it'?"

"About 7." Will blushes. I bark of laughter, as does everyone else. Even Tobias.

"Ok, ok. Umm...Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Seven minutes in heaven - You and Tris. Closet. Now."

Tobias looks at me for confirmation. I slightly nod and he grabs my hand and takes me into the closet. He closes the door and immediately pushes me against the wall and claims my mouth. I moan, blushing and jump to wrap my legs around his waist. I tug on his hair, and he runs his fingers through mine. My back is now to the wall, for support and we are making out, passionately. He grinds against me, and I moan. "4 MINUTES!"

I pull away, and Tobias has a sad expression on his face. But when he sees the expression on mine, he looks curious. "I have an idea. Let's make the noises that we would if we were...you know." I blush. "See that box over there, hit that and grunt. I'll shout out suggestive comments and you play along, okay?"

He flashes that megawatt grin of his, and I swoon. I love his smile. I'm so glad that I'm the cause of it. "3 MINUTES!"

We hurry up and get to work.

**Uriah POV**

Four and Tris left to the closet 4 minutes ago. I honestly thought that Tris wouldn't let Four do it. Oh well. "3 MINUTES!' I yell.

"Oh, Four! Right there!" We hear Tris moan, and we all make faces. "I thought that Tris was a stiff." I say.

"She obviously proved many times that she's not." We all agree with Will.

We hear thumps, and pounding against the wall. "Oh, ew. They're actually doing it" Christina complains.

"Oh, Tris!" We hear Four grunt, and a loud pounding.

"Ooh! Four, oh! I'm close!"

"Ahhhh! 2 MINUTES LEFT!" Zeke screams. What a pansycake.

"Come on, get there baby."

"We hear Tris moan in ecstasy and I can't take it anymore! I shield my eyes and open the door screaming, "I can't hear this anymore! Ok, ok, you aren't a stiff! We got the idea, Tris! I can't think about Four naked!"

I quiet down after I hear giggles and bursts of laughter. I take my hands off my eyes and see a very much clothed Tris and Four laughing their asses off, Four next to a plastic box, Tris with her fists on the wall. They manage to crawl out of the closet, still rolling around on the floor, laughing.

Shauna and Marlene finally speak saying something along the lines of 'She's evil.'

"Ok," Four scans the circle, "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Do you know who you're asking?"

"Right, ok, umm...," Four thinks for a minute, but then Tris whispers something in his ear and he kisses her square on the mouth. "That's genius, Tris! Ok, Zeke, I dare you to stuff a bag of ice down your pants until the whole thing melts."

"Sweet Revenge." Tris sings.

Will and I go and grab a bag of ice from the cooler after Zeke reluctantly accepts, since he has never taken off of a piece of clothing. EVER.

We stuff it down his pants and Zeke screams. Like full on girl screams. We all laugh and he says, "LITTLE ZEKEYPOO IS FREEZING! ZEKEYPOO WON'T HAVE ANY OFFSPRING!"

"Glad I rid the world of that horror," Tris mutters.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

The rest of the night results in laughter and smiles, such as me dancing in a unicorn costume around the pit singing the Spongebob theme song (Courtesy of Shauna), Marlene proposing to Eric with a ring pop (Courtesy of Zeke), Lynn dying her hair 5 different colors (Courtesy of Christina), Tris giving Four a lap dance and Four being so happy about it (Courtesy of me), Christina giving Will a full makeover (Courtesy of Marlene), and A LOT MORE!

* * *

**3,000 words! Longest Chapter Yet!**

**I want to introduce a new character, so all of you readers, can you please review or PM me like the following: (Just copy and paste this format into the text box and fill in what you need to.)**

**Name:**

**Hair and eyes color:**

**Personality:**

**Former Faction:**

**Occupation (Job):**

**Please R&amp;R and follow! I want to know if I should continue this story!**

**PLEASE PUT IN YOUR NEW CHARACTER!**

**-TobiasTris4ever **


End file.
